


Five Times Nathan Young Did Not Call Him Simon and One Time He Did

by Johnlocked221b



Category: Misfits (TV 2009)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bullying, Can be read as platonic or something more, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Insults, M/M, Mutual Pining, Name-Calling, Nathan has a dirty mouth, Nathan is a prick, Platonic Relationships, no surprises there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 09:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19390948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnlocked221b/pseuds/Johnlocked221b
Summary: Nathan Young is a prick. It be like that sometimes.





	Five Times Nathan Young Did Not Call Him Simon and One Time He Did

**1.**

“Twat.”

It was spat at him and it did sting, but it was different. Nathan called everyone a twat so Simon tried not to take it personally. He couldn’t help but smile a bit at the floor, though, when Kelly slapped Nathan upside the head and told him to stop it with the names, or else. Nathan’s attention was easily diverted to his attacker and off of Simon and Simon went back to being invisible.

**2.**

“Heyyy weird kid, what’re you doin’?”

Simon’s head snapped up and he squinted in the sunlight that was casting a silhouette of the tall man in front of him. Simon stood and wiped his dirty hands on the orange of his jumpsuit. “Dropped my phone.” He explained simply and gestured to the aforementioned object lying screen-down in the dirt on the other side of a fence labeled “No trespassing.”

“Can’t you jump over and get it?” Nathan asked, as if the task were simple enough. However, Simon had been on his knees, straining his fingers and arm, face pressed against the bar, for the last ten minutes.

He just shook his head. “That’s trespassing”

“Like we’re not already criminals.” Nathan scoffed and got down into a similar position, long arm stretching through the bars and scooping up the phone like it was nothing. He stood with a dramatic grunt and because he was Nathan, began scrolling through the photos on the phone, just out of Simon’s reach.

Simon was immediately on the defensive, reaching for the phone. “Give that back!”

“You owe me a little look-see for that rescue. Oooh! What do we have here?” The taller man smirked and selected a video of himself before the phone was snatched in his distraction. “Okay okay!” Nathan surrendered. “I don’t want to see your kiddie pics anyway. Weirdo.”

He sauntered off and left Simon with a scowl and a hard blush creeping up his neck.

**3.**

“Melonfucker!”

That just didn’t make any sense. Where did Nathan come up with these things? Simon liked to think he’d come across most everything PornHub had to offer but that was new. Melons? Who fucked melons? Did Nathan watch people fuck melons?

Simon lowered his phone and frowned at him. “I don’t-”

“Don’t you?” Nathan leered, pointing a finger in Simon’s face. “I bet you do. I bet you go home and get up to all sorts of dirty melon-fucking activities. Tell me, when you’re goin’ at it, do your balls get all sticky?”

“Ugh.” Curtis complained. “That’s wrong.”

Nathan, pleased with himself, thrusted his hips for emphasis and was clocked again by Kelly.

“I’m warnin’ ya. Leave ‘im alone.”

“Alright!” Nathan cried out. “Fine! But when we’re asked to serve fresh fruits to the homeless, don’t sample the honeydew!” He earned another slap for that one and Simon was, once again, spared the attention.

**4.**

“Save me Barry!”

Simon tried. He really tried. But Nathan’s hand was wet. It was slippery and he lost his grip. The next thing he heard was a scream, a disgusting crunch, and another, different scream.

He’d failed him. Sure, Nathan was a prick, but Simon hadn’t wanted him to die. His heart was in his throat as he listened to Kelly’s anguish below. “You gotta save him! He’s not allowed to die!”

Nathan was the worst sometimes but he didn’t deserve this. He didn’t deserve to have his life cut short, impaled on a fence after saving them all.

Suddenly, Simon missed him. The names. The teasing. The laughter. Nathan was the comic relief in the absolute shite of day-to-day life, even if most of his jokes were directed at Simon.

And honestly? Simon envied him. Envied the way insults seemed to roll off of him, the way he seemed to not only take up space but also own the space around him. You knew when Nathan Young was coming; he was the opposite of invisible. He was a beacon of energy, a magnet of positvity, oddly selfless at times, and being around him felt good…even when he was poking fun. It was never serious. It was always just fun. Nathan was fun personified. So reckless and so beautiful.

_“Save me Barry!”_ Simon continued to hear Nathan’s last words, night after night, and they continued to keep him awake and nauseous with guilt…until a mysterious note led them back to the cemetery.

**5.**

“Freak.”

It really wasn’t surprising anymore. Nathan didn’t care that Simon wasn’t a paedo or a panty-sniffer. Simon was an easy target and those were the names that came to his mind first. They’d lost their sting, however, and their malice as well. After Simon admitted that all he wanted was to be Nathan’s friend, and he’d responded with a surprised and - dare he say it? - _humbled,_ “Sure, man,” it was like Nathan’s cruel words were just that…words.

Even Kelly gave Nathan funny looks, confused, like Nathan had just called him _sweetheart_ or _sugar_ or something cute and cuddly that wasn’t “Pervert” or “Virgin”. Her face would twist up and she’d stare at Nathan for a moment; reading his thoughts, Simon assumed.

As Simon continued his business in scraping the wall, he overheard her chatting with Nathan and warning him, in a voice Simon wasn’t supposed to hear, to lay off the awful names if he really wanted…and then the rest was muffled. _What?_ What did Nathan want?

**+1.**

“You alright there, Simon?”

Simon didn’t need to lift his head to know who that was. The bouncy Irish lilt told him exactly what he needed to know.

“’m not in the mood, Nathan.” He muttered into his drink.

“Hey man, I’m not here to fuck with you. But I saw that bullshit earlier. That guy’s a twat, huh?” Simon didn’t answer. He was already a mess of embarrassment. He didn’t need Nathan making it worse for him.

He felt so dumb for believing a girl like that might want to have a drink with him, but being with his friends at the Community Center usually filled him with an odd sense of confidence that he didn’t know what to do with so he figured he’d ask her.

Then her boyfriend had hurried over and who would it be but Matt, his neighbor and ex-best-friend? Because of course it was. There had been names and insults hurled at him, nothing like Nathan had used. These hit places only Matt knew, but what was worse than all of that was the pretty girl at the bar laughing at him.

Then, like a lanky Nightcrawler type, Nathan had pushed and winded his way through and told the couple to fuck off in more…insulting and gross terms than Simon would even think to use.

He supposed he should be thankful, but all he could think about was “ _Oh god, Nathan saw it all”_ and if he was about to start in on him too.

The other man was oddly quiet, however, and sipping his drink beside Simon like an old friend. Simon realized that Nathan might be the truest friend he’d ever had. He lifted his face from his hands and caught Nathan’s eye. Concern flashed across his sharp, fae features and then disappeared again after a moment. Simon was momentarily brought back to the night on the mezzanine, being looked at - no, _through_ \- by those impossibly big, grey-green eyes.

“I can see why you tried to burn his house down.” Nathan said simply and oddly seriously. “He shouldn’t talk to you that way.”

“You do.” Simon countered, mostly because he just felt like digging at someone and Nathan was offering himself up like a punching bag.

“I shouldn’t either.” He said, which…okay. Simon expected Nathan to argue that it was different when he did it. “Sorry, man.”

Simon was a quiet person but for once, he was just speechless. “I-”

Nathan’s hand came down on his back, patting away the tension like dust that had settled on their shoulders. “How about another round? What’re you drinking, Barry?”

Simon grinned. 

**Author's Note:**

> So I really really wanted to have a kiss in here somewhere but these idiots, much like in the show, had a different idea and decided to pine instead. What is one to do with them?


End file.
